


Four Oreos from Heaven

by Furhious



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Episode 3x10, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mostly Smut, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furhious/pseuds/Furhious
Summary: "What's up, fart-faces? Chidi and I just had sex in a closet!"And boy,did they.Here's what happens in the closet in the Good Place between Eleanor and Chidi. Spoiler alert: It's really forkinghot.





	Four Oreos from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. I do apologise.
> 
> On the other hand, if you like it, leave kudos and maybe I'll write some more.
> 
> I am DEFINITELY going to The Bad Place.

_“I've got an idea of something we could try.”_  
_“Great! What?”_  
_“Oh. Wait, I... I think I know... Well, I don't wanna assume. What if we both write down what we think you mean…”_ _  
_ “What if we didn't?”

 

Eleanor dragged Chidi up the stairs with force enough that it was either a) be dragged along or b) fall flat on his face, and he wasn’t eager to find out if he could get injured in The Good Place, or at least the small part of it that was the exceedingly ugly-carpeted Correspondence Center.

Honestly, he couldn’t really complain at this turn of events. Eleanor wasn’t crying, and that was the main thing right now. _Not_ the fact that she clearly intended to...Well, he couldn’t be completely sure until...But he was definitely willing to _find out_ what she had in mind. Why the hell not, right?  
  
Eleanor led them down a similarly-decorated corridor until she found a door, which looked like every other door to Chidi, opening it and sticking her head in to check to see if the coast was clear. Evidently satisfied, she tugged on his arm - again - and ushered him inside.

The door closed. It was dark, and it felt cramped, but it didn’t matter because they were here _together_ and all else was unimportant in that moment.

 _Now_ was all that mattered, after all.

Eleanor grabbed for Chidi in the dark, getting fistful of his _ooh,_ his _mailman_ ’s shirt and yanking him towards her. Miraculously, she managed not to headbutt him - that would’ve _really_ put a damper on things - instead bringing their mouths together urgently, kissing him with abandon. A second later, Chidi responded, his hands on her waist, kissing her long and deep until she was breathless when he finally pulled away.

“Eleanor, is this a _closet_?”

“I have no idea,” she breathed, pulling him down for another kiss. Their location hadn’t escaped her, as well as the fact Gwendolyn and the others were downstairs. She was pretty sure this was the last place they’d look for them, though, and that gave them enough time. Enough time for _now_ .  
  
Chidi seemed to be up for it; he offered no other protests as she started plucking at the buttons of that _amazing_ shirt. In fact, he responded in kind, his wide, large hands sweeping up her sides and under her sweatshirt - oh, God, she was still sweaty, but he didn’t seem to care - and when she murmured assent into his mouth, he reached around to unhook the fastenings of her bra.

Okay, she’d had _no_ idea Chidi had so much game, because he had it loose in a hot second and was reaching around without any _hint_ of fumbling to squeeze at one of her breasts, fingertips ghosting a nipple. She gasped and moaned into his mouth, which he smothered with a sweep of his tongue, and finally got his shirt open, her own fingers tracing the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

Game, _and_ he was ripped as hell, too. How had nobody noticed before? How had _she_ not noticed until 300 years of imprisonment in the Bad Place?

She realized then he had a thigh in between hers and she was _grinding_ against it like a dog in heat and she needed her pants off, like, thirty seconds ago, and if the feel of his erection jabbing into her hip was anything to go by, Chidi did too.

So Eleanor broke from his mouth and started unbuttoning her jeans. Or she _tried_ to. _She_ was the one fumbling now, her sweaty _(damn it)_ fingers refusing to cooperate until Chidi, Chidi’s warm hands brushed them aside and Chidi’s strong fingers did it for her and she couldn’t see him in the dark but she could _feel_ his smile and it made her insides turn to jelly.

He was always there for her, there for her when she was dissolving into a puddle of nothingness, and this time was no different. It was just a _different_ kind of puddle.

Chidi confirmed this when he slipped one hand into her unbuttoned jeans and beneath her panties in the same movement, his long digits brushing over her clit all-too-briefly before finding the source of her, already damp and wanting.

“I was gonna ask if you were sure about this,” he whispered, his voice lifting the hairs on the backs of her arms, the nape of her neck. “But I’m _pretty_ sure you are.”

“Shut up,” she hissed, heat flushing from the pit of her stomach up through her neck, but a _good_ kind of heat as he dragged his fingertips through her wetness, spreading through her slit and up until he was circling her clit and her hips were twitching and she was trying not to moan like the girl in her favorite bad porno. This was better. Much better.

“Chidi,” she whined, drawing out the verbs, and then suddenly he was thrusting two fingers inside her and she saw stars. Her hands shot out, grabbing at his wrist, anchoring her to reality as his fingers began to move, curling and uncurling inside her, exploring all the right spots and right then, she was _sure_ that he really was her soulmate, Michael’s sick joke or not.

And God, she really needed _not_ to be thinking about Michael right now with Chidi’s fingers knuckle-deep inside her.

“Fork,” she whispered, and she hadn’t missed swearing quite as much as she did now. “Oh, fork, Chidi, that feels so forking good...I’m sorry, that doesn’t sound sexy - ahh!”

“Shh,” he urged, pulling back and angling his fingers _just right_ , finding that bundle of nerves inside her that set her skin on fire. Eleanor gasped and panted unabashedly. It felt like she was going to burst.

And weirdly enough, no bad porno lines came to mind just then. In fact, the only thing she could say was, “I love you,” soft and broken as her hips arched and Chidi’s thumb found her clit and his fingers moved and she found heaven, real heaven, in the supernova inside her.

Chidi held her until she came down, gasping, leaning into his shoulder. “Holy shirtballs,” she breathed when she could talk again. “None of the reboots warned me to expect _that_ .”  
  
“Why? Was it bad?” Eleanor could practically _hear_ him frowning and she laughed, reaching up blindly to kiss him hard enough to bruise.

“No. Although if you don’t get inside me in the next thirty seconds I’m _pretty_ sure I’m gonna hit you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, withdrawing his fingers - making her shiver - but she was quicker, fumbling with the button and zip of his oh-so-sexy shorts. And then she was the one with her hand inside his boxers, her fingers curling around the base of his cock, and _ho-ly_ _shirt_ , he was _thick_. Thick and hot and _long_ when she drew her fingers back in a long stroke, and then the best sound she had ever heard, better than Britney Spears live _,_ hit her ears - Chidi moaning. Chidi moaning, and shuddering, because of what _she_ was doing to _him_.  
  
Fork, this was _hot_. She wished they had more time. And light. And maybe a bed. Or at least a desk.  
  
But that was for later. This was for _now_.

So Eleanor stroked him from root to tip, her thumb finding the bead of moisture that had already formed on the head and spreading it slowly before going back down. Chidi spoke through gritted teeth: “What happened to - ah, getting inside you?”

“You sound like my favorite porn,” she breathed. “Let me get my pants off, hot shot.”

“No time for that.” She felt Chidi hook his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and yank downwards, taking her panties with it. His cock slipped from her hand as he bent down, getting her pants to her knees before he straightened up - taking her with him.

Eleanor squeaked as he picked her up by the knees, turning and pressing her to the nearest wall. She flailed, knocking something off a shelf and ignoring the soft thud as it hit the ground. Her legs were trapped between them, knees up by his shoulders, jeans keeping them from moving further. But it afforded Chidi an angle to get in under her hips as he gripped her ass, and she gasped as she felt the head of his dick nudging her slick, swollen entrance.

“Okay, _this_ is officially a new fantasy-” she began, but Chidi leaned forward through the frame of her legs and kissed her, biting her bottom lip lightly, and she let out a groan as she felt him start to lower her onto him.

There was a pretty common stereotype for black guys that a lot of Eleanor's favorite porn reinforced, and Chidi wasn’t doing _anything_ to disavow her of the idea. He was _big_. And even all pliable and wet from the mind-blowing orgasm his fingers had gotten out of her, it was a tight fit.

He split her open gradually, impaling her inch by inch, letting her sink down oh-so-slowly. She could feel the muscles in his forearms and biceps bulge as she clutched his arms, shuddering; the stretch and burn felt _so darn good_ and he filled her up in places she didn’t even _know_ she could feel.

When, finally, he bottomed out and her hips were flush to his pelvis, he let out a loud breath against her temple, kissing her there, kissing her cheek, he whispered “Eleanor…” and when she moaned in response, “I love you,” in such a reverent tone that tears rose to her eyes. Or maybe that was just the mind-blowing pleasure of having him fully seated inside her, throbbing. Yeah, she was going with that.

And then he started to _move_ and it was almost too much. The drag of his cock out of her and the friction when he thrust back in…”Mother _forker_ ,” she swore under her breath, and when he stopped, urging him on by squeezing his shoulder. “That’s good, Chidi, holy shirt that’s good, _please_ don’t stop.”

He moved again, surging into her, pressing her back into the wall. With her knees up like this he could hit a spot so deep inside her she could feel him in the back of her _throat_ . It was better than every memory of every stolen touch in previous reboots because it was _here_ and _him_ and _now_.

Eleanor liked to pride herself at being pretty good at sex, not that she had to be (look at that bod, she hardly needed to try to make most guys blow in five seconds), but this time it was Chidi putting her to shame. He was pushing her to a second orgasm within, what, five minutes? Eleanor hadn’t even hit that record with _herself_ yet. Although she rarely used toys as big as Chidi.

A particularly energetic thrust made her cry out his name, and then she felt his hand over her mouth, and she could smell herself on his fingers beneath the chlorine and band-Aids of the tide pool, and _why_ was that so damn sexy? “Shhh,” he whispered between shifting his hips, “I want to make this last, but if you’re not quiet you’re gonna get us caught-”

She nodded underneath his hand, and he let go, replacing it with his mouth. She kissed him viciously, parting her lips to nip at his, sweeping her tongue over to sooth the marks, met with his as he took her mouth with as much vigor as he was taking the rest of her. She was _so close_ but needed more, more, _more_ , so she worked a hand in between their bodies, trying to find her clit as it tingled with anticipation.

Chidi pushed her hand away. She tried to swear at him but his mouth was firm on hers, and then he replaced her fingers with his, finding her clitoris as effortlessly as he had before. She was about to pull away to tell him where exactly to touch and how to move but somehow he _got_ it straight away; two fingertips pressing into the hood, where she was sensitive enough but not _too_ sensitive, moving in tandem with the rut of his hips, and suddenly she was wetter than she’d ever been and he was sliding in and out of her faster and faster and she could feel herself tightening up and oh, _yes_ , just there, _please_ -

Chidi smothered her scream with his mouth and a deep groan of his own as her inner muscles clamped down around his cock, squeezing in staccato waves as they rolled through her body, curling her fingers and toes, tensing through every limb. It felt _amazing, mind-blowing._ It felt like _heaven_.

Chidi followed her moments later. Eleanor could feel it in his quickening, shallow thrusts, in the heave of his chest as he fought to catch his breath, and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her fingers in his short black hair as she felt him swell and release inside her, throbbing, gasping, gripping her ass hard enough to bruise.

Once it was all over and they were just...breathing, together, he pulled back, slipping out of her and letting her legs down. She stood, unsteady, but to her habitual surprise he didn’t leave - he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her, and Eleanor pressed her face into his shoulder, panting.

“That. Was freaking. Amazing,” she said.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied, sounding dazed.

There wasn’t much else Eleanor could say, really, so she didn’t. Just enjoyed the moment, in his arms, sticky with her pants around her ankles.

“I really hope this is a janitor’s closet,” Eleanor said eventually, when she could think again. “‘Cause, uh, I think we’re gonna have a hard time cleaning up otherwise.”

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry!” aaand Chidi was back, apologizing, pulling away and she could imagine the grimace on his face. “I - you - and we didn’t use _protection_ \- oh my _God_ -”  
  
“Relax, Chidi,” Eleanor said, and she couldn’t help but laugh. “This is the afterlife. No pregnancies here. Probably,” she added. How would that work, though? If two soulmates wanted a kid? Why was she even _entertaining_ that thought without cringing out of her skin?  
  
Whatever. Think about the _now_. Now, she had to find some paper towel or something.

“Right,” Chidi was saying. He turned from her slightly, fumbling around on the nearby shelf. “What do you know - paper towel!” he exclaimed, pressing the roll into her hands first. “This really _is_ the Good Place.”

Eleanor set the towel aside for a moment so she could reach up with both hands, framing Chidi’s face, even though she couldn’t see it. She pressed a kiss to his lips and smiled.

“Yeah,” she said. “It is.”


End file.
